


The boss

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, fluf a bit drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: You are Seb's assistent (I add a name but ope its not a problem) and have feelings for you, how will it end?
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The boss

Whitney was standing in front of her big mirror, looking at the outfit she chooses for today. Since she was an assistant of Sebastian Stan, her look changed, jeans and t-shirts were replaced with elegant suits, dresses, and fancy high heels. She looked at the red suit she was wearing, white chiffon blouse and shiny earrings. When she was just about to look for her silver high heels, the sound of incoming message filled the room. Whitney smiled without even knowing it, messages at this time mean Sebastian is on his way to comic con. Whitney unlocks the screen clicking on the message.

“I’m almost there, can’t wait to see my favorite assistant.” she read, smiling.

She knew that the relation between them must be professional, his agent told her it almost twice a day. He knew how charming, sweet and sexy Sebastian is and how that incredible mix affected women. She told it to herself almost all the time, but when Sebastian gave her that sweet smile of his, her knees were like jelly. Whitney wore her favorite silver high heels, took the purse and closed the door behind her. She has only forty minutes to reach the place. She was hoping that this time her heart won’t pound into her chest as soon as she will see his beautiful blue eyes.

*******

Sebastian was sitting at the backstage when he saw her, her beautiful eyes, sexy suit and the way she talks with him make him want her even more. Whitney was always prepared, always on time and she can always solve problems during that kind of events. He stood up to greet her, his jeans were fitting perfect to the shirt with Captain America shield.

“Good morning, doll.” he smiled.

“Good morning Mr. Stan,” she answered seriously.

“Doll, why so official?” he asked with a sad face.

“Your agent told me to be professional….and I really like that job so I’ll follow the rules,” she said, looking for something in her purse.

“I’m your boss…not my agent, and I told you before that you can call me by my name. Understood?” he said, getting closer to her.

“Understood…” she answered, “Sebastian.” she smiled.

“Good. When we have that checked.” he said, “how you do it?”

“Do what?” she asked surprised.

“Look so beautiful every time?” he teased.

“Sebastian, focus on the con, please. I have planned for it, here…” she gave him a card filled with nice writing.

“You have the plan written on the card? Don’t tell me you are control freak.”

“I’m not. I just want you to be on time with everything. Your fans are waiting for you and I want it to go smoothly.”

“Your wish is my command then,” he told her, touching her elbow.

Whitney felt that again, people say it’s like butterflies, but for her is like something was squeezing her heart. She knew it’s not possible for him to feel something. He was just nice or her, trying to make their work together a bit funnier, Whitney shook her head, she took the card and after a moment she finally spoke.

“We have to go. For another two hours you will be signing autographs in room C.” she said, walking by the door, trying to control the blush on her face.

*****

The room was full of people, Whitney doesn’t like that, she was afraid of the crowd, but for Sebastian, she was able to do everything. She closed her eyes for a moment to take a bit breath when Sebastian saw her, he took her hand into his and walked her thru the crowd. After she felt his warmth her eyes opened wild. When they finally get to the table, he winked smiling in a way she had never seen before.

Later he sat behind the table, starting to sign the autographs, Whitney was observing him with fans. Every single one was so happy to see his idol, Whitney couldn’t help but stare at him too.

*****

The signing was exhausted, the AC was dead so Whitney decided to buy some cold drinks for fans and Sebastian. He was so brave sitting every single piece of paper, make a photo and chat with everyone who wants to ask him a question. When Stan was talking with a sweet girl in a pink dress, she felt someone behind her. The tall guy with a green shirt and glasses on his head was standing behind her, talking something. At first, she couldn’t understand was was it all about, but after a second she understood that the man was mad because the long line, and he blames Whitney for a bad organization, even though she wasn’t the one to blame.

Whitney wasn’t the person who was afraid, but some of the situations make her feel that way. She doesn’t like crowded places and men who were yelling at her for no reason. She looked around trying to find someone who would help her.

“You should work harder! I’m waiting for an hour!” the man yelled.

“I’m so sorry, but it’s not my fault, I’m not the one who organized it.”

“YOU ARE NOT?!” he yelled louder, so everyone could hear.

At once she looked at the men, he was trying to grab her by her wrist, Whitney doesn’t know what to do or where to hide or run away. Her breath became irregular, she couldn’t take a deep breath or move and for a moment she doesn’t know where she is.

Suddenly she felt someone hand on her waist, she looked above to see Sebastian’s face. She had never felt that safe in her entire life, Whitney looked at him once again. He was yelling at the man who attacked her before, when he finished he took her hand and walked her backstage again. He was standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders, trying to make a contact with her. Whitney was in some shock, but after a moment she looked straight into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “we have scheduled.”

“Whitney,” he hugged her tight, “fuck the schedule, I have to know if you’re okay.”

“I’m. Thank you…for saving me,” she said, biting her lip.

“No need to thank.” he said, caressing her cheek, “I care about you.” he lifted his sight.

“I care about you too.”

“No, no…I meant…I care about you in a different way. I feel something more, Whitney. I think I love you.” he said, quickly.

Sebastian cupped her face with his large hands, he brushed his nose with hers and after a moment his lips crushed hers, when his tongue entered her mouth, Whitney moaned without knowing it. She was dreaming about it, but she never imagines Sebastian actually feel the same.

“Can I take you on a date sometime?” he said, touching his forehead with hers.

“I’ll have to think about it.” she smiled.

“What?” he asked, surprised.

“I don’t know, I’m very busy and I’ll have to ask my boss.” she bit her lip.

“I’m sure he won’t mind at all,” he said, kissing her again.


End file.
